Day 03830 (01-01-1998) 1998-001
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 3830 Production Number: 1998 - 1 Date: Thursday, January 1, 1998 Sponsors: T, V, 12 Mikey-Mini Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Cookie Monster name the things they eat at "Breakfast Time." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat makes noise with a telephone, typwriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 12 fluttering finches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man spins in circles while riding in his kayak. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Natasha has 15 seconds to say everything she knows about noses. She grabs Humphrey's nose. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. Artist: Buzzco Associates, Inc |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T on the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word entrada tries to run through a wall, then runs through the entrance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Upstairs, Downstairs - Grover runs up and down a flight of stairs. (Look for a picture of Dr. Teeth on the wall.) (Featuring The announcer introducing "Monsterpiece Theater" and a title card for the featured story) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. Artist: William Wegman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animal Rock #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. Artist: Bill Davis |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Jelly" with Celina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Honk Around the Clock" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl learns to write "tree" in Chinese. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings “Me & My Shadow” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: V for Violin A musician plays a violin, which instantly breaks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin: kids play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the violin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit and Marlina demonstrate what the number 12 looks like. Grover is supposed to send up a balloon with the number 12 on it; however, he sends up balloons with the number 3, 9, a letter "A", and Cookie Monster before he finally gets it right. To celebrate that he sends up another balloon with a drawing of himself, but he doesn't let go of the string, so he floats away with the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-chord & The Kidsongs Kids sing “Chickie, Chickie Beat” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the Shpritzer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Twelve kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Postcards From Traveling Matt: Fishermen - Fishermen making nets are perceived by Matt as hole-sewing creatures. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Identical Twins" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a duck make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A picture puzzle of the letter T is put together. A man walks up to it, and calls a taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Muppet Match-Up" - Hosted by Kermit the Frog in "1975", Michelle Pfeiffer was a guest on the show, being known as "Michelle Pfieffer Manowitz, choosing between three bachelors - Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Animal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Proud" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a capital T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Babies and doggies pattern: What comes next? Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Uncle Scrooge & The Carolers sing "The Twelve Days Of Christmas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T for train |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide